


Not quite right

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [151]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Middle Aged Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsprint, anger and middle.





	Not quite right

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to catch up on the drabbles and do some inktober for writers things, but I’m doing it all backwards. Whatever, it’s getting done, that’s the important part =D For sterekdrabbles words from October 3. I immediately wanted to write middle aged Sterek for this, so I did. I hope you enjoy some future Sterek! ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178760127467) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/144456).)

Derek glared angrily at the framed art print on the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

“What’s up?” Stiles asked and hooked his chin over Derek’s shoulder.

“It’s not right,” Derek grumbled.

“How do you mean?”

“I don’t know, it’s just wrong, look at it?”

Stiles looked at the print, squinted at it, then he shrugged. “I think it’s fine.”

Derek did one of his grumble rumbles and Stiles grinned as he pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. He couldn’t help but love that middle aged Derek’s worst problems were art prints that wasn’t quite right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
